Performing a long cast requires use of a ballast weight of relatively high weight, on average about 50-200 grams, associated to a end portion of the fishing line used.
The ballast weights at present available exhibit various conformations, more or less elongate or spherical, but are all characterised by a certain instability during the flight stage thereof. This means that the ballast weights at present available take on a flight trim that is characterised by a relatively high coefficient CX, which in practice prevents any casts of more than 100 meters from being attained.